In It Together
by buzzkill-bob
Summary: "Why did you do it huh? It is half way through the year, dear daughter, and you pull a stunt like this! Expelled they say!" "They were asking for it." "They... were asking for it? Does that justify your actions?" FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


FULL SUMMARY

After being expelled halfway through her first year at high school, Hayashi Rin (_Rin Hayashi_) finds herself, as a last resort, at Kurogin High School, an all-boy school. Eagerly accepted into their ranks, after witnessing her abilities in a fight, Rin slowly finds herself sucked into a world of delinquents and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Fast forward threes years, and there is 3-D, rowdy as ever, and just eager to get into more trouble than their worth. After... damaging their previous homeroom teacher, class 3-D finds themself with their first ever female homeroom teacher, and she isn't afraid to stand her ground.

Chaos, laughter, and maybe a romance on the side. This will be class 3-D's most hectic year yet.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

**Only time I will put this: **I do not own Gokusen, and the characters surrounding it besides my own OC's. All side-stories belong to me however the main storyline (following the episodes) do not. I am also not making any profit from writing _In It Together_.

* * *

FOREWORD

**Kon'nichiwa! **

**So after weeks of writing and debating, I finally decided to upload the first chapter to _In It Together _because I have been dying to write a Gokusen fanfiction since forever, even though the show is long done.**

**The first few chapters, I haven't decided how many yet let's just see how it goes, will be set in their first year, 1-D, because everything needs a beginning, yes? After that it'll skip to their third year as 3-D and I'll be covering the episodes with my own extra side-stories in there. I still haven't fully decided about a romance with Rin, but if that _does _happen it'll most likely be with Ryu, I'll cover it as it comes.**

**Enjoy my fanfic and R&R, I'll take any constructive criticism but not any flat out hate on the show or my fanficiton. If there are any mistakes that are quite noticeable then feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to change that.**

* * *

Chapter One

"They were asking for it."

Rin felt her head snap to the side, a hand coming up to her cheek to touch the spot that no doubt was red, and blinked back the tears that came on instinct. She lifted her eyes to look at the face of the woman in front of her, the furious woman, her mother. Yuzuki Hayashi stared at her own hand in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe she had laid her hand on Rin, before shaking the oncoming guilt away and returning her steely gaze to her daughter.

"Why did you do it?" her mother uttered, when Rin didn't reply, Yuzuki grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook her. "Why did you do it huh? It is half way through the year, dear daughter, and you pull a stunt like this! Expelled they say!"

Rin looked past her mothers face, her expression unreadable, and stuck her hands into her blazer pockets as she shrugged nonchalantly. As if this entire ordeal didn't affect her in any way, as if her fist wasn't aching, her lip not bleeding.

"They were asking for it."

"'They… were asking for it'? Does that justify your actions?" Yuzuki questioned, her hands still gripped on Rin's shoulders, tightening. "Baka," she muttered, "What will your father say, eh?"

Rin snapped her eyes towards her mother, one eyebrow raised. "I guess we'll find out when he gets back, hai?" Longing flashed in Yuzuki's eyes and her grip loosened on Rin's shoulders. Rin stepped away and her mother's arms fell back to her sides, a defeated expression on her face.

"Three years."

"I guess we won't need to worry about him missing graduation then, seeing as I'm not going to get one. It isn't like another school will accept me for the rest of my school life," Rin mused aloud, her mother flinched and shook her head determinedly.

Yuzuki pondered with a hand on her chin as she stared into space, trying to find a solution to their… dilemma. No school, no good quality school anyway, would accept transfers this late in the year, especially someone who was just expelled for fighting in the school grounds. Yuzuki sighed in frustration, sending an accusing glare her daughter's way, before walking out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind her.

Rin took a deep breath as she felt the tension in the room dissolve into nothing, her mother was a stubborn as she, there is no way that she'd let it go at that. Rin rubbed her cheek as she walked into the bathroom, planting herself in front of the mirror.

Mam got me good, she thought as she stared at her reflection, from her sore cheek to her ("electric" as her mother described) blue eyes, her small nose which was slightly crooked, her dark-brown hair with blonde streaks that ran down to her shoulder, her choppy bangs, pale complexion.

Rin pulled her ponytail out, her hair fell silently onto her shoulders. She checked her appearance, standard school uniform: blazer, shirt with the top button undone, no tie, and trousers instead of the required skirt. She scoffed; I'm probably the only girl at that damn school who didn't wear a skirt. I stuck out like a sore thumb. Somewhat pleased with herself, Rin strode out of the bathroom in three long strides, and another five out of her apartment door, absentmindedly wiping the blood away from her lip.

"To the arcade!"

"YOU LOSE."

Rin hit the game machine and scoffed, she'd been in the arcade for hours now, letting time fly past her as if her troubles would as well. She knew that her mother would be scouring for a school to take her in, just so she could go back to doing her mothers bidding again: sit in silence so she could graduate when the time comes. Rin felt a pang of guilt; she picked the wrong time to lose it, and she'd probably just ruined her mother's dream of her graduating and going off to college.

She didn't want college however, heck I don't know what I want, Rin, although smart in her studies, chose to live life the way she wanted to, and that was by having fun. Rin didn't believe she belonged at that school, that place was for people who actually stood a chance in life. Her school, old school, was full of students who had already decided on their dream job, already studying for their entrance exams even though it was three years away.

Three years, wow, shoved out into the world with no experience, she scoffed again as she restarted the game, and the teachers claim to care.

"YOU LOSE."

"Aish!" Rin raised her hand again before promptly dropping it, instead opting to glare at the machine that held her money. It was a waste of time, but that is exactly what Rin is wanting to do; wait for her mother to get results and if there are none… well Rin would deal with that when the time comes.

Staring at the game machine for a moment more, Rin gave it a short kick before getting up and walking away, hands in blazer pockets. When she reached the arcades entrance, Rin's fast reflexes stopped her from having a nosebleed as she ducked under a fist and glared up at the owner of said fist.

Five males stood in the entrance, bewildered at the sudden appearance of the girl who had just dodged the blow and was now brushing herself off. She glared at them before singling out the one who has almost hit her.

"Hey! Do you want to die?" she grabbed his collar and yanked him towards her so that their faces were inches apart, her hand clenched by her side. Two fights in one day, oh how proud her mother must be.

"Let go, I wouldn't want to hit a girl," he sneered, looking down at her, it was times like this where Rin cursed her height, despite the fact she was only a few inches shorter.

"I wouldn't want to hurt a boy," she countered, emphasizing her last word as she spared a glance at his school blazer: Kurogin Gakuen. "I doubt you would be much of a fight anyway." Rin let go of his collar with a shove, sending him back a few steps.

Anger flashed in the boy's eyes and he took a step forward, his fist raised. Rin stared at him, already predicting his first move and was ready to sidestep it.

"Yabuki," a calm voice spoke, hand reaching out to grab the other's arm, he shook his head, and the boy, Yabuki, last name, slowly stepped down. There was a look of disappointment on his face that he wouldn't get a fight, he probably looks for one everyday, Rin thought. "I don't want us kicked out of here because of you," he continued as if he repeated the conversation regularly.

One of them pointed a fan at her before flipping it open, fanning himself. "Consider yourself lucky, you may be a chick, but that doesn't mean we would go easy on you."

Her tone was sarcastic, "I'm shaking."

The one who stopped Yabuki gave an amused smile before his expression went back to the way it was before: disinterested. Rin crossed her arms and gave a dramatic sigh, "you're blocking the way." She gestured one of her hands to the door behind them and sent it a longing look.

Annoyed, Yabuki took a step to the side, the other four following his example. Rin uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands into her blazer pockets once again, with a slight tilt of her head in their general direction, Rin walked out.

"Ah! Who does she think she is?" Hayato Yabuki exclaimed after the doors had closed behind the smaller, dark-headed girl, who seemed to hold no fear.

"Someone who thinks she can stand a chance against you," Hikaru Tsuchiya, also known as Tsucchi, answered as he flipped his fan shut, tapping it against his mouth with a thoughtful expression.

"Did you see her school uniform? She goes to that snobby school," commented Kosuke Hyuuga, distaste lacing his tone.

"Her lip was split and her knuckles were red," Keita Takeda, ("Take" to his friends) murmured, looking up with his eyes wide. "If she goes to a rich school then why does it look like she had been fighting? Don't they act goody-goody?"

"Ah observant much, Take?" Hayato teased, narrowly dodging the punch that the shorter boy swung his way. "Yah! Watch it." He grabbed the other boy into a headlock, rubbing his fist into his hair much to Takeda's displeasure. He struggled in the grip and resorted to stamping on Hayato's foot, the boy's hold on him loosened and Takeda ducked out of it, hands reaching up to sort the clips in his hair.

Ryu Odagiri spoke up then; "for someone who goes to a posh school, wouldn't she look more decent? She was like a female version of us – uniform wise."

"Were you checking her out?" Tsuchiya accused, pointing his fan at the other boy, which Ryu promptly shoved out of his face, his expression betraying nothing.

"When I was stopping that baka from getting us banned, I got a good look at her," Ryu replied, ignoring the way Hayato glared at him from the insult. Hyuuga swung his arm around Ryu's shoulders and grinned, while the other three stood in a triangle, surrounding the pair.

"So… was she pretty?" Hyuuga asked. Ryu had had a gut feeling that the question would be something among the lines of that. He shrugged Hyuuga's arm off his shoulders and broke the triangle, brushing past Takeda and Hayato. Ryu, hands in trouser pockets, strode towards a game machine with one thought in his head: yes, she was.

"It isn't like we're going to see her again anyway," Takeda stated before following Ryu, one hand touching the clips in his hair. The others followed with murmurs of "yeah" and "true."

* * *

"Ah, hello, is this the principle of Ara High School? I was wondering if you were accepting any late transfers- oh, you're not. Do you think any school would accept? Arigatō," Yuzuki hung up the phone with a sigh before dragging her pen across her notebook, scoring a line through 'Ara High School'. Rin's mother thought that even that school would accept anybody, from good kids to troublemakers. I guess not then.

She sighed again, tapping the pen against the notebook, a thoughtful look on her face. The principle of Ara High had recommended one school without thinking, and Yuzuki knew that it would be near impossible to get her daughter into it, if not possible altogether.

Kurogin Gakuen, Yuzuki wrote the name down onto the notebook and circled it, it was her last hope, and she didn't want Rin to repeat a year because of her rashness. "It is an all boy school though…" she mused aloud, a frown on her face. Would they even accept? No one could tell Rin was a female by the sound of her name, right? Yuzuki shook her head, frustrated with herself; her own desperation had the normally collected woman in a tizzy. "Curse you Rin."

Without thinking, Yuzuki typed the numbers into her phone that the principle had given her and waited. After two rings, a male voice answered.

"This is Kurokawa, Chairman of Kurogin Gakuen."

"Kon'nichiwa, this is Yuzuki Hayashi, I was wondering if you were accepting any late transfers into your school?" Yuzuki asked, unconsciously holding her breath.

"Hai, we are, depending on the person. Who would you like to have transferred?"

Yuzuki hesitated, this was the moment that she would surely be rejected as all the other schools had done. "My… daughter, her name is Rin Hayashi."

"Ah, Miss Hayashi, I regrettably have to inform you that this is an all boy's school."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, before replying; "I know this, Mr Kurokawa, I would not have called if it were urgent. If you accept Rin I assure you she won't cause a fuss, she'll do her studies and graduate smoothly."

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Why is it urgent that she transfers, Miss Hayashi?"

The question she was dreading, as if it wasn't already near impossible to get her daughter into the school because of her gender, now it'll be because of her actions. "Ah, you see, she was… expelled you see, from her previous school. It was a fight you see, her against some of her classmates."

"And you say that she'll graduate smoothly, Miss Hayashi? It is half way through the first year; do you think she'd be able to graduate no matter what school she attends?"

"I do believe, Rin has a reason for everything she does, a logical one," Yuzuki answered, feeling foolish for revealing the truth.

"I see. You are an honest person, Miss Hayashi, I doubt just anyone would be straightforward about their child's situation."

Yuzuki waited, not replying. She began tapping the pen at a quicker pace, her anxiety growing; this was Rin's last chance.

"Okay. It will take a few days to get her into our system, and the administration will need her file and your contact details. This is under one condition: if she causes any trouble, she is out."

Yuzuki couldn't stop the smile that snuck onto her face, she'd done it, her daughter could graduate in a few years, and her father could attend her graduation. "Arigatō! I will be down tomorrow to fill out the forms at administration, arigatō!" She hung up; unable to contain her happiness she dialled Rin's number.

Rin was wandering around the streets, hands in pockets and shoulders slumped, her bangs needed trimmed she noted as she blew a few strands out of her eyes. What to do, what to do, she didn't want to go back to the arcade when she was positive those Kurogin students would still be there.

"Aish, so irritating," Rin muttered, walking around a corner when her phone rang. She fished her hand in her inside blazer pockets and pulled out her phone, barely checking the caller ID before answering. "What?"

"That is no way to greet the person who found you a place." It was her mother, and she had- wait what?

"You found a school that'd take me in? That wasn't long," Rin replied, noting that the sky was getting darker. How long had she spent in the arcade?

"I phoned every school and was shut down by them all, except the last one."

"Captain Obvious much? Mam, you never cease to amaze me," she said, rolling her eyes as her pace slowed.

"Sarcasm gets you nowhere. I will head down to the school tomorrow and fill out the forms, remember to eat tonight, okay? I hate you living alone in that apartment."

Rin shook her head, relieved at the sight of her apartment building as she turned another corner. "Mam, you live there too."

"But I'm always so busy with work you might as well be on your own. Speaking of which, I'm still at the office."

She mock gasped, "Were you slacking off at work? Tut tut mother."

"Yah, hush you. I believe I was cleaning up my daughters' mess in which I also believe I should be rewarded for."

"You'll be rewarded with my graduation. Bye mam," Rin hung up and slipped her mobile back into her pocket before it dawned on her that she hadn't even asked her mother exactly what school she had been accepted in. "It can't be that bad."

As the sky got darker, Rin quickened her pace, eager to get home and have some ramen – the only food she knew how to make without almost burning the apartment down. She didn't even notice the group that was approaching her from opposite directions, effectively surrounding her. Rin stopped abruptly when she realized and sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly her lip and fist ached as she stared at the leader of the group. "Well well, looks like we found a lone wolf."

"How's your nose, Kento? I didn't damage it too much did I? This lone wolf has claws," Rin countered, too irritated to dance around the situation as she normally would.

Someone shoved her from behind and she staggered forward a few steps, obviously, they did not like her remark to their leader.

"I heard you were expelled, Hayashi. Pity, school will be no fun without my punching bag. I suppose I'll need to find a new one, do you have any recommendations?"

"If I recall I damaged you more than you done me," Rin drawled, letting out a yawn as her eyes flitted to the sky again.

"You little-" Kento took a few steps towards her; arm outstretched and fist clenched, throwing a punch to her face. Rin narrowly stepped out of the way and grabbed his forearm, yanking him forward and pushing against his back so he stumbled and fell to the ground. He landed with a thump and a groan, while a few of the members broke the circle to help him off the ground.

Kento shrugged them off and laughed bitterly, pointing a finger at Rin. "Always one step ahead aren't you, Hayashi?"

"I always am, hot-headed as always aren't you, Kento?" she answered bluntly, bored with this situation. All she wanted was to go back to the apartment and not cause any more hassle that would burden her mother. "Now I'm going to go, and you should to. Unless, you know, you want a repeat of this afternoon."

"Do you think I'm going to let you go, Hayashi? We have a score to settle," Kento declared, nodding to the group. Rin shook her head and sighed, can this get any worse, with that thought she kicked behind herself, satisfied when she heard a pained groan and the noises of shuffling feet.

She spun on her heel and brought her fist to the boy she'd kicked, the sounds of bone cracking as her knuckles made contact with his nose echoed as he fell to the ground, hands pressing tightly against the now bleeding nose.

Rin stepped over him and turned back to Kento, gesturing to his fallen comrade. "How many more noses do I need to break for you to get the hint?"

"Just one, yours," was his reply as another one of them ran towards her, lifting his left to kick her square in the stomach. Rin grabbed his foot in both hands and twisted, his body moved with it and he fell to the ground, groaning at his twisted ankle.

Rin tilted her head in his direction and returned her glare to Kento; she pointed at the whimpering figure on the ground, and asked nonchalantly; "Should I break his too, just for good measure?"

The boy in question removed his hands, which had been previously gripping his ankle, to cover his nose as he shook his head furiously.

She smirked at her obvious victory and blew away the few strands of hair that fell over of eyes. "What is the score now… two points to me and none to you? You're losing your touch, Kento."

Rin fell to the ground when the back of her legs were kicked, mentally cursing at herself for being too busy basking in victory to notice that the last one had snuck around her. An arm made its way securely around her neck from behind and held her tightly. She instantly grabbed the arm with both hands and tried to pry it away from her neck. In response, the person behind her hauled Rin to her feet, arm still wrapped on her neck, not tightly enough so that it were difficult to breathe.

"Now who is losing their touch?" Kento retorted, a smirk twisting his face as he stared on at the struggling fifteen-year-old.

"I… think you're forgetting… something," she said between breaths, Kento's eyebrows rose and he tilted his head. "I… never lose." Rin threw her head back as hard as she could in her position and winced as the back of it connected with the face of her assailant.

With the boy shortly distracted by the pain in his face, Rin stepped out of his grip and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. Once she felt him connect with her hips, Rin rolled him off and flipped him over her shoulder, before he could right himself he connected with the ground hip first with Rin holding him by the neck, a fist raised threateningly. She shifted her eyes from the shocked boy to Kento, and matched his raised eyebrows.

"Do you still want more?" She asked as her voice rose while she looked at the figures that littered the ground around Kento and herself. Many of them shook their heads and struggled to get back onto their feet, Rin released the one she had by the throat and watched in amusement as he shrugged off the shock and scrambled away from her as if she were the devil herself.

"Let's go," the one closest to Kento whispered, nudging the leader. After a moment of locked gazes, he nodded and began backing away from the girl, being extremely cautious. The rest followed, groaning in pain as they muscles began to stiffen.

When they were out of sight Rin looked to the sky once more and found it pitch black, and starry, she sighed and cursed before beginning her jog back to the apartment complex, ignoring the loud rumbling sound her stomach made and the strands of hair the fell over her eyes.

When Rin awoke the next day, it was by shoving her alarm clock of her bedside cabinet and hearing it shatter on the ground. She had been so exhausted the night before that it slipped her mind that she had no school to attend to today, hence the alarm going off at its designated time.

"Note to self," she grumbled, face first into her pillow; "get a new alarm clock."

As if to give the teenage girl another reason to leave the warm fortress of her bed, despite being unable to return to her dreamless sleep, her stomach growled and she instantly covered it with her hands as if she could muffle the sounds, cheeks tinted in embarrassment.

After a few minutes of just laying there, Rin threw her covers back with a huff, ignoring the goose bumps that formed up her arms at the sudden change in temperature. It took her all to not dive right back under the covers and sleep the day away, however, all traces of fatigue disappeared as Rin stepped into the scalding water of her shower.

Rubbing herself dry with her bath towel, Rin took a moment to stare at her reflection in their bathroom mirror. Although it was faint and would be difficult to spot at first glance, Rin traced her fingers over the faint bruises along her neck from her encounter the previous night. Luckily, her clothes would be able to hide the bruises and not cause her mother even more worry.

Slipping on a pair of leggings and an oversized t-shirt, Rin walked out of the bathroom while rubbing her head with a towel, all the while grimacing, as spots of her shirt were soaked from her hair. Shuffling past the kitchen, Rin paused as she noticed a yellow piece of paper stuck to the fridge, no doubt a note from her mother.

She grabbed the note and glanced at it before ripping it off and scrunching it up, ready to throw it into the trash bin, Rin stopped with a look of confusion on her face. Dropping her towel into the laundry basket, Rin began to open the piece of paper and almost gaped at what is written there.

"What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

Yuzuki clutched her bag closer to herself as she exited the school that her daughter would be attending in the next few days, casting a cautious look over to the building which 1-D was situated; separate from the rest of the school. It was also the class that Rin would be in, the thought frightened Yuzuki, and she had heard rumours about that class, that despite it only being their first year, class 1-D was the most dangerous and rowdy class out of all the school. The class that Yuzuki was allowing her daughter to be in.

She quickly made her way out of the school gates, completely oblivious to the watching eyes of five students that are quite curious as to who she is.

"Say," Takeda started, causing four eyes to land on him, he shifted his feet uncomfortably, feeling uncertain about what he was going to say.

Ryu noticing this, decided to finish what his friend was originally going to say; "I think she looks similar to that girl the other night, you know, the one with the split lip."

"Trust you to remember that detail," one of them, either Tsuchiya or Hyuuga muttered, causing the rest to stifle snorts under the glare of Ryu.

"As I was saying, you don't think she snitched on us?" Ryu finished, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets.

"For what exactly? It was she that picked the fight with Hayato," Tsuchiya spoke up, determined to defend his friend, while flipping his fan open and waving it around in a lazy manner. The others made noises of agreement and watched the woman until she rounded the corner.

Hayato yawned and stretched lazily, feeling the need to take a nap. "Let's go back to class, guys." Ignoring the disgusted faces of Hyuuga and Takeda, he walked off with his hands in pockets, the others followed after groaning.

"I hate maths," one of them muttered.

* * *

"Calm down."

"Calm down, she says!"

"Rin..."

"Mam…"

Yuzuki sighed in exasperation, running a hand through her hair as she stared at her daughter who looked ready to throw that bowl of ramen at her. Rin's mother had just gotten back from Kurogin High School when she'd found her daughter with a face of murder with freshly made ramen, she grimaced at the thought of being covered in the food.

She started slowly; "I did my best, Rin, Kurogin was the only school that even considered taking in a transfer."

"Do they know I am a female?" Rin shot back, silently hoping that she would not have to go in on her first day disguised as a male, even the thought of it was enough to make Rin cringe.

Yuzuki shook her head eagerly, not missing the subtle sigh of relief that her daughter made at this. Rin slowly gave in to the idea and reluctantly let the matter go, instead choosing to go into her room and sit on her bed, eating her ramen.

"You're starting in two days!" Yuzuki's voice rang through the closed door, Rin nodded despite knowing her mother couldn't see, knowing that somehow her mother knew that she acknowledged her statement.

Rin's eyes trailed over every piece of furniture in her room before they came to a rest on her blazer hanging on her door, a sense of longing came over the girl. Despite not being so popular at her previous school, Rin knew some who didn't judge her by her appearance or rough edges, and they were the people she'd miss – although she'd never admit it.

Shoving a mouthful of ramen into her mouth, Rin slurped and swallowed as she finally let her eyes look in an opposite direction of her blazer. It is going to be a long day.

Someone up there really doesn't like me, Rin decided as she kicked some stones, a scowl evident on her face as she slowed to a stop under the archway that proudly held the name of "Kurogin Gakuen." It was times like this that Rin cursed her mothers ability of persuasion, although she's never been in a position where she had to attend an all boys school because of her own idiocy.

She hated the feel of her new blazer, it wasn't broken in, didn't have the same wear and tear as her old blazer had, the old faint, and dried in spots of blood that didn't belong to her but never washed out to her mothers distraught. Instead, it felt stiff, spotless and the smell wasn't the same. Rin hated it.

Adjusting the strap of her backpack, Rin took a deep breath before walking under the arch and towards the schools office, or at least, what she hoped was the teacher's office. Alas, it was not, and after asking directions of a few dumbfounded male students, she found her way to the teacher's office and shoved the feeling of anxiety away before sliding the door open.

It stopped with a clang, and Rin muttered an apology before making her way inside, ignoring the not-so-surprised faces of the teachers inside the room. Some looked like they were contemplating whether she would be a good student or not. With her shirt unbuttoned at the top, and no traces of a tie, her blazer all brand new, black jeans that were not school issued and her converse. Rin must have looked half-and-half.

"Ohayō," Rin greeted when she reached what seemed to be the Vice Principal's desk, her smile was forced, and her tone strained to be polite. Make a good impression! Her mother had said that morning. "My name is Hayashi Rin, and-"

"Ah yes, new girl, right," the man behind the desk said, cutting her off. "You are in class 1-D, follow me." The Vice Principal stood up and made his way around the desk, stopping a moment to look Rin up and down before sneering.

Her eyebrows shot up as Rin stared at his back, quickly walking after him, hands in pockets and a carefree expression on her face. However, her stomach was turning and she felt nauseous. Being the 'new kid' was never easy.

The Vice Principal took her out of the school, much to the girl's surprise, and led her to a separate section of the building. He stopped shortly outside the entrance and gestured to it, before promptly walking away, his steps more frantic than they were before.

Rin's curiosity was reaching its peak, wasn't the Vice Principal supposed to escort their new student to their classroom, introduce them, and then leave? Not do it halfway. Rin's eyes left the Vice Principal's back to stare at the entrance to the building, half-debating whether she should just leave. If the school wasn't willing to do its job properly, why should she bother to show up? Mam will kill me if I don't go…

After a moment of deliberation with herself, Rin reluctantly trudged up the steps and shoved the door open, taken aback at the sight before her. Her previous school was hardly ever untidy, yet this took it to the extremes; furniture toppled over, graffiti (impressively) covering almost every inch of the walls. Her mother would faint at the sight of this!

"Was this why the Vice Principal did a half-ass job?" She muttered, finally walking further into the building, taking in her surroundings. The more the girl looked, the more impressed she got.

It hadn't taken long for Rin to find the classroom, the sounds coming from inside helped the girl find her way, yet she hadn't felt intimidated in the slightest, all traces of nausea were gone. Taking a moment to prepare herself for what was inside the classroom, the girl looked through the door windows and her eyes bugged at the scene.

This isn't a class it's a zoo!

Slipping one hand out of her pockets, Rin slid the door to the classroom open and didn't flinch when it made a noise. Hushed silence fell over the class as they turned to look at the newcomer, most gaping at the sight. There was a girl in their classroom! A girl! Wearing their school uniform!

Trying to ignore the eyes, Rin shoved her hand back into her pocket and took long strides over to the homeroom teacher who was quite surprisingly sleeping. Rolling her eyes, Rin bent over until her face was close to the slumbering teacher, before opening her mouth.

"Sensei," she said, her voice loud enough to wake the teacher up. Straightening herself, Rin rolled her eyes again as the teacher collected himself.

"Hayashi Rin?" She nodded, and the homeroom teacher gestured lazily to the class. "Take a seat."

"Hai," she answered, adjusting the strap of her bag before turning to face the class that stared, she, ignoring them, chose an empty seat near the front and dropped her bag on the ground, and taking a seat.

The class was silent was a moment before one of the students burst out, "A girl!" Soon the rest of the class was catcalling, and throwing questions at the unwilling to answer girl. "What is your name?" "Her name is Hayashi Rin, baka!" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Will you go on a date with me?" "Why are you here?"

As she ignored the questions and stared ahead, she hadn't noticed the stunned stares from the five boys who sat at the back, one of them turned to the shortest and slapped him on the back of the head.

"You jinxed us, baka."

* * *

**Aaand, 5581 words and 9 word document pages, there you go! If you haven't noticed already that I used the first names of Hayato, Ryu, Rin and Yuzuki, yet not everyone else, then... kudos to you? There is no particular reason why I've done this, just instinct I suppose to write their names like that. Of course Takeda will be "Take" and dialogue and so on so forth.  
**

**Anyway, hope you like this first chapter and I'll say it right here but updates may be slow as I have school and sadly, a social life, but they will come even if it is after a while! **

**Fight-oh-OH!**

**- buzzkill-bob**


End file.
